drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Kimidori
Akane Kimidori (木緑あかね; lit. "Yellow-Green Dark Red") is one of the main supporting characters of the Dr. Slump series. She is Arale Norimaki's trouble making "bad-girl" friend and later Tsukutsun Tsun's girlfriend. She lives at the Coffee Pot, a cafe that her sister Aoi runs. In the Harmony Gold Dub, her name is Sandy. Personality Akane can be described as a tomboy. Unlike her nice and honest older sister Aoi, Akane is rebellious and breaks rules for fun. She finds fun in pulling pranks on many of the residents of Penguin Village, especially Senbei Norimaki. On her résumé she lists that she hates caterpillars and peppers. History The Birth of Arale Her first appearance was in Here Comes Arale in Midori Yamabuki's 7th grade class when Arale was assigned to be desk partners with her. After the school day was over, Akane became annoyed with Arale as she followed her after school to where she met up with her cousins Taro and Peasuke. Akane along with Peasuke and Taro quickly gained respect for Arale after witnessing her strength and became friends. Akane briefly appears in Dr. Monster at the Coffee Pot when Aoi recieves a call from Senbei trying to find Arale in which Aoi responds that neither of them saw her recently. In Which Will It Be?, Akane became Arale's manager and charged the kids money to see if their clubs at school were good enough for Arale's talent. Arale ends up joining the Sukeban Deka Fan Club which is the club Akane is in. In My Friend, Mr. Bear!!, the anime adaptation of Bearly Friends!, Akane is seen alongside Aoi and Arale when they peek over a wall to find a Bear being held in a cage in someone's yard. In Arale is Akane!?, Akane decides that that she and Arale should trade places for a day and dress up as each other. Being unaware that Arale is android, she asks him for food cuz she's hungry Senbei points to a bottle of Robovita-A confusing her. Later she asks Senbei where the bathroom is and doesn't get an answer because he knows Arale is an android and can't go to bathroom. After they switch back, Akane is surprised that she is politely greeted at the school gate the next morning by the Big Boss and his partner that Arale defeated while disguised as Akane. In 1980: Living For Tomorrow!, Akane sees a picture of what she will look like in 10 years from the Future Camera and later a version of her at the age of 73 is shown when Arale takes a picture of the manga chapters cover. In The Mysterious Egg, Akane is sick when Senbei calls her and ends up not making it to a time travel trip that Senbei, Arale and Peasuke use the Time Slipper for to go the Prehistoric Ages. In Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?, Akane is only on the chapter cover roller skating. In it's anime adaptation Huh?! Is it a Boy? Is it a Girl?, Akane meets Gatchan earlier than in the manga during a filler scene while Senbei and Arale heading home from getting milk for it. Arale on the Loose In Arale Flies the Skies!, Akane meets Gatchan when many of the Penguin Village residents gather to watch Senbei launching his Cola Plane. Happy Birthday, Turbo! Akane participates in the baseball game against American High and her pants fall down when she goes up to bat. The Future The Future Camera shows Akane at the age of 23 and later shows that she at least lives up to being 73 years old. In spite of this, Akane dies off screen at the age of 43 due to an event in Dragon Ball Z where the Earth gets destroyed, though shortly afterwards she and the rest of the Earth gets revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls while Goku is having the final battle with Kid Buu. Other Media ''Dragon Ball'' series In the Dragon Ball timeline, Akane was born on December 21st, Age 732. Red Ribbon Army Saga Akane speaks to the gang while at the coffee pot about what their plans are for spring break. Akane tells everyone that their choices were all lame and boring. Later on she was pulled over for speeding by Taro, just prior to Goku's warning of the Red Ribbon Army being in Penguin Village. Akane tries to test out the Kinto'un but it rejects her because she is not pure of heart. She then goes to tell Tsukutsun about Goku but he does not believe her. ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, and Akane Kimidori make a cameo in the sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, in their 1997 remake appearance. They are at Satan Mall, in the Heroes Stadium, during the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament final match between Beat and Froze. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In episode 69, Akane makes a brief appearance at the beginning when Arale crashes into the Coffee Pot and says hi. Despite taking place 30 years after the Red Ribbon Army Saga, Akane looks the way she did at the beginning of Dr. Slump when she was 13 even though she would be 49 at this point in time. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the remake Akane's hair is changed from blonde to a brunette (making her hair the same color as her sister Aoi) and her eyes from blue to yellow. Video Games *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Live-action commercial Yuki Uchida plays Akane in a live-action Dr. Slump themed commercial for GU clothing store. In the commercial she is standing next to Peasuke and Taro in front of the Coffee Pot watching Arale transform into an outfit from the store. Special Abilities *'Cobra Twist' – A real world wrestling move. She lists this as her talent in her résumé. Trivia * Akane's personality inspired Bulma from Dragon Ball. Her annoyance with Arale at the beginning of Dr. Slump is almost the same as how Bulma was with Goku in the beginning of Dragon Ball. Her relationship with Tsukutsun is similar to Bulma's relationship with Yamcha and they are both seen riding scooters or motorcycles a lot. Gallery ''Dr. Slump'' manga ''Dr. Slump & Arale-chan'' ''Dr. Slump'' remake Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Students Category:Fighters